Serious Twilight
by x.Shattered.Crystal.x
Summary: Sarah finds herself back in the Underground, Evil creatures have awaken from the depths of dark ruled by Sylar whom plans to take Jareths place as King of the Goblin City Jareth has lost all control of his world, he has no power. But when Sarah’s father h


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Labyrinth. I do not own Sarah. As much as I want to, I do not own Jareth either. Sigh

**Note**: Please be gentle with me. This is only the first chapter, so there won't be a lot of Sarah/Jareth action going on. Mostly this chapter is just setting things up. So if you're hoping to read a full blown make out session between Sarah and Jareth...come back later. Lol, just kidding.

Enjoy this chapter. Please review!

**Chapter One- Middle House **

For some time can pass slowly, an hour could seem an eternity, for others there's never enough.

It began the first week of summer, a strange and breathless time when fate would bring two lives together.  
Sarah's mind was racing as she lay on the grass of her front garden. She was thinking about her life, trying to find a way out of it. She felt as though her whole world was slowly collapsing with her trapped underneath. It was becoming difficult for her to breathe. She couldn't think straight anymore.

The worse thing was she knew that no one would ever come save her. Instead of saving her they would leave her left under the rubble, acting as though she didn't even need help. Life was supposed to be perfect for Sarah. That's why nobody cared to notice her silent screams for help.

"Sarah, Sarah!" Shirked her mother

"Yes mother"

Sarah's Mother and Father divorced when she was a child, She had not heard from her mother ever since. Now her Father had met this new woman, who she now had to address as her Mother, Sarah hated it, Her parents only seemed to add more weight onto Sarah's shoulders.

_I need a new name, one that's not worn out from being called so much_. She turned to face the gate; _I bet there is a whole new world out there that I will never get the chance of seeing, especially trapped behind these iron bars like a hostage. _

"Come inside this instant, you're getting filthy! "

Inside, Sarah held to the bed post with a tight grip her maid Trudy laced her corset.

The door opened to reveal Sarah's' Mother' "Trudy, Make some tea"

Her mother casually walked towards Sarah and continued to lace her corset,  
"Ouch! I can scarcely breathe"  
"You must suffer to be beautiful, so say the French." Showing no remorse to her actions  
"French are crazy". Continuing to endure the pain as her mother was tying the last few laces.

Sarah's family was very rich, Wealthy people were supposed to be problem free, Life in a safe bubble? Attending Parades of parties or cotillions, then marry a Wealthy man to make the family even richer. Life was supposed to be perfect for Sarah, That's why no one seemed to care or notice her sorrow.

For Sarah Williams one thing was true, the heat of summer was not near as stifling as the formality of her life Every passing day the feeling grew stronger, she was coming closer to the end of something, and moving towards a new beginning. A change was in the air, there was only a question of when?

"A proper education gains ones entry into society."

"Your mother and I have given this a great deal of thought...

"Middle House Academy for girls has an excellent reputation." Butted in her 'Mother'  
"Middle House? But that's a terrible place, everyone says so, It's  
like a jail!" a scowl began to form on Sarah's face.

"Nonsense girls emerge from there as refined young ladies, well mannered and educate both of which you are lacking."

"I don't want to be one of those girls! "

"Which is precisely why you must go, I cannot let your unbridled nature ruin your chances for a respectable future!"  
"Sarah, I'm sorry but we have to do what is best for you." reassured her Father.

"I won't do it... I'm not like those girls! I won't go! While running and exiting the door with just the sound of her cries still audible, her parents stayed seated and quiet"

"Sarah Ran towards the Iron Gate and held onto to the upper spiralled spikes at the top, In a few days she would be sent 500 miles away to be educated. But what her parent's didn't understand she only wanted to just step outside her fence.

"Sarah, you all packed?" Her Father yelled up to his daughter from the bottom of the stairs. Sarah rolled her eyes to the sound of his voice.

"I'll be right down Father," Sarah snapped back

Today was the day. The day Sarah had been dreading all week since her stepmother had mentioned it. Middle House Academy School for Girls. Sarah threw the last bit of clothes she needed into her suitcase. She then, stood up and took one last look around her room. It looked so vacant, so abandoned. The only thing that was left in the emptied room was Sarah's bed,  
As Sarah sadly glanced around her room something caught her eye; a little red book sitting on her desk, Sarah's heart began to race at the sight of it. Her palms all of sudden started to sweat. She slowly approached; she starred for a moment at the book, which was lying upside down. Before she even turned it over she knew exactly what it was. Her trembling hand touched the book and slowly turned it over, revealing the crème coloured letters that were fancily written across the top of the little red book. They read: "The Labyrinth".

Sorrow flooded Sarah. She hadn't seen the book in almost a year nor had she ever thought of opening it, though she could never ever forget about it. The world of the labyrinth was stuck forever in her mind. Whether it had been a dream or not, the Labyrinth would be part of Sarah forever. She was torn on whether she had made it all up in her mind as a fantasy, or if it had indeed been real. But if it had been real wouldn't her friends have stayed visiting her?

After the party they never returned to Sarah. Ever since her visit to the labyrinth, Sarah has been very close to her little brother Toby. She played with him all the time and never really minded babysitting him. But Sarah's life at home was still misery for her, mainly because of her stepmother, She might have been able to except her step brother, but never could she even picture herself excepting his mother. She also pretty much hated her own father because he rarely spent time with her. All he seemed to care about was Karen, Sarah's stepmother. Sarah wanted more in life, but she wasn't quite sure what "more" meant.

She wished she could find someone who would love her for her, someone who was kind and caring and simple. She wanted to be in another place other then where she was Dwelling on her thoughts Sarah was entranced, "Sarah! Hurry up or you will be late. Sarah jumped at the sound of his voice. Her eyes shifted away from the book and landed on her bedroom door.  
"I'll be right down Father!" Sarah _– I wouldn't mind being late anyway, I don't want to go, _

Sarah was pressured due to her Father whom was rushing her. She thought about lingering so that she could purposely not go, she picked up the labyrinth book and threw it in her suit case. Her father entered the room and gave an impatient stare. She slammed her suitcase angrily.  
"Alright Father! I'm ready!" She picked up her suitcase and headed down the stairs. Downstairs she found three-year-old Toby playing. Sarah smiled warmly at him. But her smile soon faded as she bumped into Karen when she entered the kitchen.  
"Excited?" Karen asked with a smirk.  
"Not really" Sarah replied smartly. She wanted to wipe that smirk right off Karen's sour face.  
"Well you should be, it's an excellent school." Sarah's anger built up inside her until she felt like she was about to explode.

Sarah now had angry-filled tears streaming down her face. "I'm so stupid! I could have been living in paradise right now with someone who really did love me!

"With that being said Sarah stormed away, leaving the house and slamming the door behind her. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere was better than there.


End file.
